Adventure of the Goddess
by Riggoletto
Summary: This story is about the two boys Melvyn and Eoghainin who are just about to go on a journey which will not only put their lives at risk, but also decide the fate of the whole universe of Erinn. However the boys do not know of their destiny until they stumble across a peculiar piece of jewellery.
1. Gazing in the Sun

It was a quiet village. The sheeps gazed for the first time of the year. The graveyard laid empty with a mere life of spiderlings, kept by a steady eye from the village elder Duncan. The city center held a breeze from the mountains pass. The fishing pond flurishing with life and the guard trefor could easily take a day of. The whole village was pounding with life as the white clouds passed by on the azure blue sky.

In this tranquile haven lived a boy named Melvyn. He was a curius figure with great hopes for his future. He was the son of a famous wizard in the great town of Emain Macha. He had been sent to the small village to study in peace at the local school.

This day was the first day of the sun in weeks and Melvyn, not being in favour of heavens burning rays. He was going to go skiing with his older friend Eoghainin in the snowy mountain pass named sidhe sneachta. Eoghainin was one of his classmates. He was some years older and were often treated much better by the adults. He often picked on poor Melvyn but in the end they where good friends and things. The two comrades raced down the hill.

"-Haha, im first!", Eoghainin shouted. Melvyn was infuriated annd reached down to get get a snowball. Then he again heard Eoghainins voice:

"-You will never hit me with...! And Eoghainin smashed into a snowman. Melvyn slowed down and shouted:

"-How are you Eo?"

"-Im quite fine thanks, by the blessing of lymilark, who built a snowman right in the hill?"

"-Well, the main thing we have to worry about is your health, you want a 10 hp potion?

"-No im fine, my inventory is full of them.

Eoghainin got upp on his feets and brushed the snow of his robe when he found the most curius item in the snow. He shouted:

"-Hey Melvyn, look what a curius item!"

"-Yes indeed!"

"-It's a...ring?, It must have been fallen of the one who made the snowman! Maybe the person was attacked by a coyote!"

Melvyn aproeched the scene to closer examine the piece of jewellry his comrade had discovered. He spoke:

"-We should take it to Duncan, our village elder."

"-No, we should sell it to Malcolm, i need gold for a fancier wand."

"-Ok, if you say so..."

And so it began, the greates adventure they had ever experienced...


	2. The Peculiar Shiny Thing

Malcolm was a pale effeminate young merchant who by the time was running the local general store. Here you could buy everything from fishingrods to instruments and chlothes.

He was not in fond of Eoghainin becuse he saw how he treated Melvyn. Melvyn was in fond of Malcolm and vice versa. They where like brothers. This day Malcolm was inside. You could see he was bothered by the heat as drops of sweat drifteed down his perly complexion. Melvyn and Eoghainin entered the store.

"-Hey malcolm!", Eoghainin said bluntly.

"-What do you want Eo?", Malcolm answered.

"-I found a perculiar item of jewelry in the snow in the mountain pass of sidhe sneachte when I was skiing with Melvyn."

"-Oh my! Let me see it!"

Melvyn passed over the earring in metal. Malcolm inspected the pice of art before he stated:

"-I cannot take this item, it´s wrong..."

"-But...but...why!?", Eoghainin and Melvyn said in unison.

"-Go and take it to our village elder Duncan, he can take it, this is a quest item and cannot be sold OR dropped OR traded OR put in a bank" he said thoughtfully, his forehead wrinkled with creases.

"-Well, bye Malcolm, cya!"

Our two little heroes rushed out to meet the sun and ran over to Duncans cottage, passed the tree. There he stood, the gray bearded old man instructing some newbies how to finish quests. They rested under the tree, waiting for duncan to finish. When Duncan was finnish, they stopped resting and spoke to him.

"-Hey Duncan our Village elder, can you take a look on this peculiar item of jewelry."

"-hmm, I have seen this item before..., he said filosoficly with a tone of great knowledge and mystirly. he continued:

"-hmm, this item is known to me..., He said again with a small breeze of enlightenments. once again he uttered:

"-hmm, I seem to be getting a vibe from th past from this very items..., he replied poeticaly and sophisticated.

"-hmm, I seem to be wanting to ask you where you found this very peculiar item of jewelry, This precius item of jewelry belongs to a person I once knew in the past. He lives in the nothern parts of sidhe sneachta, deep in the woods high up in the mounten on the mountainside... could you do me a flavour...give this manaherb to the mysterlius of a bear guarding the mysterious altar in deep in sidhe sneachta...""

"-Ok, bye Duncan our village elder!"

Our two heroes passed by the guard Trefor and continued. They went ito the snowy mountainside of sidhe sneachta and a little bit further. Lastly they entered a forest where they took a breather. Melvyn was out of stamina and decided to make himself a stamina 50 potion and whipped out his potion making kit. Melvyn put without any considiration his mana herbs given by Duncan in the boiling basic herb mash.

"-Mmm, this is gonna be a fine stamina potion!" Melvyn exclaimed while sniffing the armoatic steamy vapours.

"-Mmm, i remember when my grandma used to cook me a stamina potion, they where the best!" Eo braged in fervent osculation.

"-Ha! I bet I can make better stamina potions then that old hag"

"-Yeah, I guess you're right", Eo said, sad that his poor grand mother was dead.

Then he suddenly realised Melvyns mistake! He shouted:

"-HAVE YOU USED THE MANA HERBS THAT WAS GIVEN TO US BY DUNCAN! OH NOOO!

"-NOOOOOOO WHAT DO WE DO!" melvyn declared in utter despairation, and the sound of his voice trembling like a shaking thing shaken by the pesters of a nightmare night echoed through the wilderness...


	3. Collapsing Destinies

"-NOOOOO THE MANAHERBS ARE RUINED! SPOILED! EVERYONE OF THEM! EVERYONE KNOWS BEARS ARE ALLERGIC TO BASIC HERBS! Melvyn insiminated.

"-Hey, look I have a anouther two bundles of them in my inventory" Eo jubilated.

"-Okay, great then we have both mana herbs and we have a jolly good mana potion if we would need any".

Then all of a suddenly they heard a mighty roar in the snowy forest nearby. Could it be the big bearly bear Duncan was talking about? They simply had to investigate further this matter. But soon enough the big bear was stomping closer and sooner than they could blink it was standing humped with it's mighty torso towering before them. Eo quietly shouted:

"-Give him the mana herbs Melvyn!"

Melvyn approached the bear with a sense of humbleness. He gently situated the mana herbs in the bears majestic mandible.

"-Be careful, maybe he will attack you!" Eoghainin replied. Melvyn rumptuosly hesitated:

"-This is not an ordinary bear, he have something human in his eyes."

Then all of a sudden the bear started to write a word in the snow with his majestatic cslaws. Ta...rl...ac...h..

"-Tarlach!" they both shouted in unisone.

"-Who could that be?" Eoghainin asked.

"-Lets us ask Duncan, our village elder!" Melvyn replied with a sense of feeble exasperation.

Eo and Melvyn ran through the woods and didn't stop untill they reached the borders of Tir Chonnail. Where the town guard Trefor was having a hot dog on a campfire surraounded by brown little vixens. They ran towards him, passed him and reached the city center. It was dark and it started to rain and heavy thunder. Melvyn was struck with panic becuse he realised he couldn't find his way when it was dark. Another loud clash of lightning strummed the black sky vault and Eo jumped high in fear.

"-Mellyyyyyyyyy... I'm scaaared, can we go home?", he pleaded like a bug.

"-Don't cry, we will soon be at duncans crib. He will surely give you hot chocolate!"

They passed the tree and they continued to Duncans small house. They knocked repetatevly on his door. In all of a sudden Duncan smashed the door opened with a loud bang. The thunder struck a nearby spiderling and the odeur of burnt flesh crowled into the atmoshpeare as the spiderling slowly perished in flames. Duncan oversaw the event with a sense of great knowledge. The fiery illumination lit his elderly creases and imposed a fierce look on his nasty grinning face.

"-Hmmmmm... what have you come for, littl'uns?"

"-We would like to ask you a question, who is Tarlach?"

Duncans wrinkels wrinkeld as a look of bafflement spread through his elderly face. He verbalised:

"-That name I have not heard for half a century. Come in to my humble home, I have hot tea in the fire and matters to discuss" Eo and Melvyn entered the cottage and founded a place to sit. Duncans weird cat jumped up on the table and licked on Eoghainins damp face. Duncan, the village elder, prepared four cups of tea. One to each human person in the room.

"-These are the days my friends, desperate and precarious. I througt i would never heard of Tarlach again, but maybe it is a necessity."

Duncan filled his cup with hot tea as the fire sparkled in the fireplace. His eyes where heavy in deep concentration. A sound of hammering was heard from beneath Duncans bed. And Duncan, the village elder, shoved a teacup with chivalrous anticipation. The heavy smoke from the lightly crackling robust fire rised through the chimney and big drops of rain poured down the thick parsimonious glass. The hammering ceased and was replaced by a small merely slightly audible murmur. Duncan got back up on his feets, and passed on towards the younger audience and placed their cups at respective drinker.

"-Tarlach is a person I once ago knew in the past..."

"-I knew it!" Eoghainin shouted, wanting to show his intellectual superiosity and exceling mind reading ability.

"-I cannot tell you about this very keyword. You must see him by yourself! Take this pass and drop it in Alby dungeon, HOWEVER YOU MUST OBSERVE that thou have to be three companions or it will not workout!"

"-Thank you for your wisdom" Melvyn told Duncan.

"-And tea!" Eo contently relished.

"**-And your very precense!". **


End file.
